Fate
by Flugzeug
Summary: Akabane and Ginji have finally found true love. Shonen ai to Yaoi.


**Author's Note:** Hello! I haven't been here for a while and this is one of the first stories I have really gotten into! When I was away for a holiday, I started thinking about these pairings: Akabane (GetBackers) and Sesshoumaru (Inuyasha), Alucard (Hellsing) and Ginji (GetBackers) and that is when the idea for this fic came into my head! I really do hope to major in English and I have put forth my best efforts!Please enjoy my hard work!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

Resting briefly from his work, Akabane stared out of his window at the hustle and bustle of the great city of London. He slowly closed his eyes and breathed in the air and relaxed visibly before –

"A-Akabane-san?"

" . . .Yes, Mei?" Akabane irritably asked his nurse.

"Excuse me for bothering you sir, but you are not finished operating on your patient . . ."

" . . . Your point?"

"Sir, with all due respect, he is lying on the table and . . . he looses more blood as we speak . . ."

Akabane slowly turned around and visibly glared at his nurse. Of course, he enjoyed carving up humans as much as the next guy, but for once in his life he felt like some peace.

"Nurse, have another doctor finish up my work. I feel like having some beer," with that said, Akabane neatly strode out of the office, leaving a horrified nurse.

* * *

Somewhere in Regent's Park, the reflection of the sun had collided with the molecules of precipitated air and had condensed into thermo-nuclear plasma which in turn had formed itself into vortex which drew someone, most notable the beautiful Lord Sesshoumaru, from his world into the world of Akabane and Ginji. Lord Sesshoumaru was henceforth dropped unceremoniously onto his butt.

"The hell? MY BOA!" Sesshoumaru leapt to his feet and started to brush his boa from the foul remains of the earth.

Meanwhile in Hyde Park, Alucard nearly drowned in a lake.

* * *

Sesshoumaru emerged from the woods, only to find that his current clothes were far out of fashion. A lone woman came to look at Sesshoumaru.

"THAT'S CRUELY TO ANIMALS! ANIMAL-KILLER!" a PETA member yelled as she pointed to Sesshoumaru's boa.

"I love animal-lovers!" Sesshoumaru yelled, "With wasabi sauce!" And Sesshoumaru promptly ate her. After finishing his deed Sesshoumaru looked at himself with contempt. "H-how uncivilized of me! I didn't even have a bowl of steamed rice with my meal!"

* * *

After swimming out from the seemingly-bottomless lake, Alucard clawed his way to the top, and he was promptly bather in luscious pigeon-poop. For the next few hours, Alucard began hunting pigeons.

* * *

As Akabane was calmly striding though London, he was suddenly sucked into a nearby Starbucks, which had henceforth begotten such magnificent power.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Akabane yelled as he was slammed against a wall. After Akabane had finished peeling himself from the wall, he stormed up to the cashier.

"Hello, sir, may I take your order?" The cashier asked.

"Why was I sucked into this place!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sir."

Akabane was furious, very, VERY furious. However, as Akabane glared at the cashier, he noticed that she . . . had no soul. Her eyes were empty. And being the doctor he was, he came up with a few hypotheses. And so Akabane poked the cashier. Nothing. He poked her again.

"May I take your order, sir?"

POKE

"May I take your order sir?"

POKE

After his fourth poke, Akabane grew tired from playing with the lifeless person and so he headed to the door. Akabane had taken one step out of the door before some invisible vortex sucked him back into the Starbucks.

* * *

After eating a few more animal rights activists, Sesshoumaru headed to Bond Street in search of a decent clothing line. Five hours later, Sesshoumaru found himself dressed in black leather pants, a tight fitting red tank top and a beautiful, long black trench coat – his boa had morphed into a nice fluffy white scarf to complete his look.

"I wonder what else I can do in this strange land," Sesshoumaru mused. It was then that he spotted a Starbucks across from another Starbucks.

"What the hell?"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE!" Akabane screamed at the soulless cashier.

"May I take your order, sir?"

"Yes!" Akabane screamed as he grabbed the girl's vest, "Get me the fuck out of here!"

"You may leave the Starbucks . . . if you place an order."

Akabane simply stared at the girl and blinked. It was just then that someone else had been unceremoniously thrown inside. Akabane turned around and all of a sudden he heart beautiful, soft music all around him and he looked at Sesshoumaru, who was getting up in the most sexy way possible.

"What the hell?" Sesshoumaru muttered as he looked around. All of a sudden, he found himself face-to-face with Akabane.

"Are you tired?"

"A little, why?"

"Because you've been running through my mind all day?"

* * *

WELLL? What do you think? I tried really hard on that one to make it sound convincing! What do you guys think? 


End file.
